


ЗАУСЕНЦЫ

by Jasherk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самолет летит в Ваканду… в кабине трое, а парашют один.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Все права принадлежат Марвел. Храни их боги!  
Плюс смотрим авторское признание после текста.

ЗАУСЕНЦЫ 

1\. Стив

Бывает, что помощь приходит оттуда, откуда совсем не ждали.  
Даже и поблагодарить не получается, только кивнуть в знак того, что принимаешь её.  
T'Чалла вёл самолет уверенно и спокойно, как будто бы уже делал это бесчисленное количество раз. Стив совершенно не знал этого короля-воина, но нутром чувствовал, что T'Чалла из тех, к кому можно совершенно спокойно повернуться спиной.  
Баки сидел на скамье у стены в пустом и практичном салоне, где не было окон и вообще почти ничего.  
Баки выглядел откровенно плохо. Избитым и очень-очень усталым.  
Еще не заметив, что Стив смотрит на него, он бестолково шевелил остатками металлической руки. Потом, будто не в силах поверить своим глазам, нерешительно ощупал обломки сложного механизма своей живой рукой, и губы его поджались печальной улыбкой.  
Может быть, Стив слишком громко выдохнул, но в следующий миг Баки пристыженно отдернул руку, вроде как устыдившись своей слабости.  
Стив хотел спросить: «Рука очень болит?», но это было бы глупо. Видно же, что луч Старка пришелся целиком на металлическую часть. Очевидно, это спасло Баки.  
Вместо этого он спросил:  
\- Ну, ты как?  
\- Живой, это главное, - Баки чуть пожал плечами, потом повел подбородком в сторону левого плеча и улыбнулся Стиву. – Мне уже случалось терять эту руку, расслабься, Стив.  
Шутка вышла беспомощной и кривой, но Стив оценил попытку и выдавил ответную улыбку. Им столько нужно было сказать друг другу и в то же время ничего не приходило в голову.  
Правая рука Баки снова непроизвольно потянулась ощупать культю, но он усилием удержал ее. И вид у него при этом был таким виноватым, что Стива будто в спину толкнули – он шагнул вперед, присел перед Баки на корточки и поймал его ладонь. Даже не ладонь: движение получилось неуверенным, каким-то неловким – и в его руке оказались в сущности одни только пальцы Баки, не закрытые обрезанной перчаткой. Брови и углы рта Баки коротко дернулись, но руки он не отнял. Даже не шевельнулся, позволяя Стиву делать, что он хочет. Тот сам запоздало сообразил, что, пожалуй, сжал, сдавил слишком крепко, ослабил хватку и неосознанным извиняющимся жестом погладил пальцы Баки сверху-вниз почти забытым деликатным прикосновением художника. Указательный палец, потом средний. Снова и снова. Непроизвольно, сам почти не замечая и не до конца осознавая, что делает это.  
Он просто смотрел в лицо Баки, стараясь прочувствовать эти мгновения, как можно полнее. Он, наверно, никогда не смог бы описать это словами. Он просто дышал и чувствовал, что снова может дышать. Потому что, хотя прошло уже несколько лет с тех пор, как его нашли во льдах и разморозили, но только теперь, когда Баки был рядом, он снова смог дышать. Будто бы все это время он задерживал дыхание, плыл, как под водой, а теперь, наконец, вынырнул.  
Баки молчал и кривовато улыбался.  
Молчать было уютно. Не нужно было неуклюже ковыряться в бесполезных обломках прошлого, просить прощения, благодарить, спрашивать о чем-то, давать каких-то взаимных обещаний.  
Вдруг рука Стива на минуту замерла, он чуть заметно нахмурился, опустил взгляд на пальцы Баки, посмотрел внимательнее и удивленно сказал:  
\- У тебя заусенцы.  
Баки только фыркнул.  
«У меня и ногти грязные, если ты не заметил, - мог отшутиться он. - Как-то не было времени сделать маникюр в последние дни».  
\- Я живой, - вместо этого повторил он так, как будто это все объясняло.  
\- Живой, - тихо повторил Стив и поднес его руку почти к самому своему лицу, продолжая гладить подушечками пальцев заскорузлые места возле ногтя Баки. – Заусенцы, Бак, - снова повторил он, будто не мог в это поверить.  
\- Стив, - бессодержательно ответил ему Баки, позволяя себе просто чувствовать бережное прикосновение, почти бесстыдно получая от него удовольствие.  
И это длилось, длилось и длилось…  
Пока Баки не повело в сторону так, что он чуть не упал со скамьи.  
\- Чего-то я устал, Стив. Хочу спать, - прошептал он.  
И это прозвучало так странно, повиснув невысказанными невыраженными интонациями извинения и в то же время почти каприза, хотя сквозь своевольное «хочу», так и сочилось наружу «Можно мне?»  
Но все это было не важно. Не выпуская его руки, Стив плавно уверенно скользнул на скамью рядом, подставляя плечо, чтобы Баки мог привалиться к нему правым боком, что тот сразу и сделал. Уткнулся макушкой ему в шею и мгновенно поник, расслабляясь всем телом – провалился в сон. Грязные волосы Баки щекотали Стиву ухо и губы, подбирались к ноздрям. Баки не помешало бы принять душ. От него чем только не пахло. Впрочем, и от него самого, вероятно, тоже. И все равно Стив медленно втянул в себя его запах, радуясь уже тому, что у него просто есть такая возможность.  
Спящий Баки дышал неглубоко и отрывисто, так что сразу становилось понятно, что у него треснуло несколько ребер.  
«Расслабься, Стив. Мне уже приходилось ломать ребра. Главное, я живой», - произнес голос Баки в его мыслях.  
Капитан послушно расслабился, посмотрел в спину пилотского кресла Т’Чаллы, на чистое небо в лобовом стекле кабины. Потом закрыл глаза.  
Он знал, что ему о стольком надо было сейчас подумать. Они оставили Старка в бункере. Связь у него была исправна, и он уже, наверняка, связался с Вижном и… Нехорошо все вышло. Наверно, не стоило все же бросать его там одного. А ведь, несмотря ни на что, Старк явился за ними на ту базу в горах, чтобы помочь. Он готов был сражаться вместе с ними на их стороне. Как другие до этого. Как Сэм, Ванда и Клинт, и совсем незнакомый парень Скотт. Ванда и Сэм, и остальные сейчас где-то в тюрьме. Старк мог узнать о той базе, куда изо всех сил рвались Стив и Баки, только от Сэма…  
Будет непросто вытащить их оттуда. Большая часть из них не так страшна без костюмов и амуниции, но Ванду, наверняка, спрятали глубоко и надежно. Несчастная девочка.  
Старк знает, где они. Но Старк теперь ни за что не поможет ему. Надо написать ему, как-то все объяснить. Тони заслуживает этого.  
Жаль, что с ним так получилось. Правда, очень жаль. Но он ведь не слушал. Не хотел слышать. Он хотел убить Баки.  
А если бы это моих родителей убил Баки? Нет, Зимний солдат. Баки не виновен. Баки теплый. Живой. У Баки заусенцы.  
Мысли разбегались, как только он пытался выстроить четкую схему действий.  
Твердые, короткие маленькие колючки – заусенцы на руке Баки послушно скользили по подушке его большого пальца в ответ на его движения.  
Баки едва слышно застонал во сне, и Стив подумал, что лучше было бы уложить его на полу, сделать фиксирующую перевязку на ребра. Но вместо этого чуть изменил позу, привалившись спиной к переборке, устраивая спящего Баки у себя на груди и обнял его обеими руками. Стиву было стыдно, но он ничего не мог поделать.  
Баки ощущался надежным, уютным и теплым. Он будто был продолжением его собственного тела. Стив даже не представлял, как физически изголодался по ощущению такой вот незамысловатой близости с ним.  
Мысли путались все больше и больше. Стив несколько раз неуверенно моргнул и сам провалился в сон.  
….  
Продолжение следует


	2. Баки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баки приходит к решению о крио

Баки проснулся, почувствовав, что они приземлились. Возле него крепко, как убитый, спал Стив. Его лицо было открытым и спокойным.   
Баки настороженно повернулся на звук мягких шагов Т’Чаллы. Вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
T'Чалла отрицательно мотнул головой:  
\- Нет, мы еще не в Ваканде. Это Катар. Я приземлился на дозаправку.   
Баки согласно кивнул, принимая информацию.  
T'Чалла чуть помедлил, потом поджал губы и глядя ему прямо в глаза сказал:  
\- Я прошу прощения за то, что пытался убить тебя. Я не имел права судить, не выяснив все до конца. И я был не прав, что не поверил тебе.  
Баки улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- Без проблем. Я особо не ждал, что кто-нибудь мне поверит.  
\- Он поверил, - веско ответил T’Чалла.  
У Баки непроизвольно дернулись мышцы лица, и он видел, что T’Чалла заметил это.  
\- Ты – его слабое место, - тяжело сказал T'Чалла. – Это видно даже настолько постороннему человеку, как я. И ты уязвим. Тебя будут использовать против него.   
\- Уже, - сдавленно выдавил Баки. – Уже использовали.  
\- Да, уже использовали, и еще не раз попытаются в будущем, - безжалостно согласился T’Чалла.  
\- Меня теперь довольно сложно убить, - с вызовом бросил Баки, а потом, опустив глаза, добавил: - Я и сам не хочу умирать.   
\- Ты знаешь, что речь сейчас не об этом, - твердо ответил король Ваканды и, поскольку Баки больше ничего не сказал, шагнул ближе и продолжил: – У меня есть прекрасные ученые. И техники. Мы готовы и можем помочь. И я не прошу тебя принять эту помощь. Я настаиваю. Я сочту себя оскорбленным, если ты откажешься. В наших лабораториях…  
Баки так передернуло от этого слова, что T’Чалла сам оборвал свою страстную речь. И замолчал, ожидая ответа.  
\- Я… - Баки посмотрел на спящего Стива, потом шевельнул левым плечом. – Я хорошо понимаю, что бесполезен сейчас. Но я не могу его бросить. Понимаешь, он не будет отсиживаться в твоей Ваканде, пока его люди в беде. И я пойду с ним, даже если у меня не останется вообще ни одной руки.   
\- Я не говорю, что ты плохой боец или плохой друг. Я говорю о том, что достать его проще всего через тебя. А ты уязвим. Спроси себя честно, насколько ты сейчас боеспособен? Но если ты уговоришь его подождать, мы сможем провести тебе небольшую модернизацию. Все будут довольны. Я честно хочу помочь, понимаешь?  
\- Могу я подумать? – спросил Баки, и его чуть было снова не передернуло, потому что это были не его слова. Баки Барнс ответил бы совсем по-другому. А вот так оказавшийся в затруднительной ситуации Зимний спрашивал разрешение у своих операторов на простейшие вещи. Он чувствовал Зимнего солдата в себе, тот никуда не делся. И вот теперь, когда на Баки слишком давили, он будто бы прибегал к его схемам поведения, защищая себя. Это было стыдно. Это было мерзко.  
Но T’Чалла был прав. Он был прав в том, о чем, возможно, даже и сам не знал. Пока существует красная тетрадь… Баки запрокинулся назад, намеренно ударившись затылком о корпус самолета. Потом посмотрел на T’Чаллу и спросил:  
\- У Вас есть крио?  
\- Что? – на миг растерялся T’Чалла.  
\- Установки для криостаза. Криозаморозка. Человеческий холодильник, - со злой усмешкой огрызнулся Баки.  
\- Несомненно есть, но я предлагал не это, - чернокожий король развел руками, явно теряясь от предложения Баки.  
\- Я подумал. Я не хочу быть ни обузой, ни больным местом Стива, - прошипел он. – Но я хочу, чтобы он был уверен: если я буду ему нужен, достаточно просто прийти за мной и нажать кнопку.  
\- Я бы не советовал…  
\- Имею я право сам принимать решения? – сорвался Баки, а потом отвернулся, поник. – Я очень устал. Я хочу спать. И если уж ты собирался воспринять отказ от помощи, как оскорбление, то я требую, чтобы ты мне в этом помог. После этого будем считать, что я принял извинения.  
T’Чалла поджал губы и медленно кивнул.  
\- Подготовка оборудования займет определенное время, - спокойно сказал он. – Но я предупрежу своих людей прямо сейчас, чтобы они занялись проверкой установки криостаза заранее.  
\- Что? – голос Стива прозвучал растерянно… и испуганно, и они оба сразу же повернулись к нему.  
Стив смотрел на Баки с таким выражением на лице, что T’Чалла дипломатично предпочел удалиться, не вмешиваясь в чужой разговор.   
\- Крио? Нет. Баки, зачем тебе?  
\- Что не справишься без меня? А я думал, ты один на один Красного Черепа вынес? – попробовал подколоть Баки, кривя рот уродливой попыткой улыбки. – А я, вот так вот. Я тебя бросаю. Беру отпуск. Уезжаю на личную Антарктиду. Буду отсыпаться.  
\- Бак, - лицо Стива стало очень жестким, но прежде чем он успел заговорить… прежде чем он успел сказать какие-нибудь правильные вдохновенные вещи, которыми всегда мог убедить Баки подписаться на что угодно, тот закрыл глаза и яростно выплюнул в пустоту перед собой по-русски:  
\- Желание... Ржавый... Семнадцать… Рассвет…  
\- БАКИ, НЕТ! – Стив схватил его обеими руками, сжал с яростной силой, встряхнул. – ПРЕКРАТИ ЭТО! НЕ СМЕЙ! ПЕРЕСТАНЬ!  
Баки обмяк и расслабленно болтался в его руках. Всю его злость будто разом смело прочь. Он искренне улыбнулся своему помятому отражению в полных отчаянья глазах Стива.  
\- Там, в Берлине, были камеры, Стив. На сколько экранов шло изображение? Сколько народу слышало код от первого до последнего слова? Есть записи. Целое шоу: Зимнего солдата выпускают прогуляться. Да и тетрадка там же где-то осталась, - он старался говорить очень спокойно, так будто это вроде бы вообще его не касалось. Это было трудно. Баки не выдержал, опустил глаза. – Если бы Старк лучше соображал тогда, в бункере, ему достаточно было назвать этот набор слов, Стив. А после приказать мне вырвать самому себе печень через горло. Я бы не смог ему не подчиниться. Даже если бы он приказал мне напасть на тебя. И ты это знаешь, Стив, - Баки вдруг вскинулся в его руках, снова посмотрел прямо в лицо. - Ты ведь тоже теперь знаешь эти слова.  
\- Бак, я бы никогда, - очень твердо сказал Стив и даже не стал заканчивать предложение, а просто смотрел на него так, будто Баки очень сильно и при этом совершенно незаслуженно обидел его своей последней фразой.   
И Баки стало стыдно.  
\- Прости. Я знаю. Прости.  
\- Баки, - Стив отпустил его плечи, снова сел рядом. – Но ведь крио – это не выход. Если тебе нужно лечение, я сделаю все, чтобы организовать его тебе.   
\- Лечение? – переспросил Баки, опуская лицо и бессмысленно скользя взглядом по полу. – В психушке? Стив, пойми меня и позволь мне эту прихоть, но я не хочу, чтобы меня держали под замком в комнате с решётками на окнах; чтобы ласково разговаривали со мной, когда у меня руки и ноги закреплены фиксаторами, потому что я опасен, Стив. Я, твою мать, опасен. Я это знаю. Но я не хочу проходить через все это опять. Пощади меня. Пожалуйста. - В салоне было довольно темно, но, когда он поднял взгляд на Стива, на открытом лице того было столько вины, что Баки сразу понял. – Ясно. Тебе уже это предлагали такой вариант счастливой концовки для меня. Так? Я не ошибся.   
\- Старк сказал, что, если я приму его условия, он организует тебе лечение вместо тюрьмы, - прямо признал Стив. – Он, правда, предлагал это, как лучший выход. Он тогда еще не знал…  
\- Ну, ладно, - упавшим голосом произнес Баки и отвернулся.  
\- Я смогу защитить тебя.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь, - очень мягко ответил Баки. – Я видел это своими глазами. Но как ты собираешься ограждать меня от кода все время? Водить везде с собой за руку и орать, как сейчас, едва услышав первое слово?  
\- Пристегнитесь там. Или хотя бы сядьте, - громко сказал T’Чалла из кабины. - Взлетаем.  
Они молча сели рядом, плечом к плечу, чувствуя, как самолет вокруг них мягко задрожал, разбегаясь по взлетной полосе. В тот миг, когда земля ощутимо нырнула вниз, они оба разом повернулись друг к другу и одновременно заговорили:  
\- Я не хочу оставлять тебя. Я просто боюсь за тебя, идиот. Я боюсь себя, понимаешь, - торопливо выдохнул Баки.  
\- Ты все что у меня есть. Но у меня нет права заставлять тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь. Или заставлять отказаться от принятого решения, - в то же время говорил Стив.  
Слова накладывались друг друга, и они не все слышали и не совсем понимали друг друга. Поэтому Стив замолчал и кивнул Баки, чтобы говорил он.  
\- Я послушаю тебя и пойду за тобой, если ты этого хочешь. Пойду по одному твоему слову. Куда угодно, - сказал Баки. – Только я очень устал. Я очень устал бояться.  
\- Баки, - Стив поймал и сжал его руку. – Баки, я…  
\- T’Чалла сказал, что потребуется какое-то время для проверки оборудования, и мне нужно сначала восстановиться, так что у нас будет еще неделька, чтобы побездельничать вместе. Разве мы с тобой могли когда-нибудь мечтать провести каникулы в гостях у африканского короля? Думаю, стоит насладиться возможностью. А потом… пнешь от меня Сэма, ладно? Скажешь, что я просил ему передать.  
\- Бак!  
\- Ванда очень миленькая, но это, мне кажется, все-таки статья, лучше не рискуй. Тем более, что пара грамотных свиданий с той блондинкой из Берлина, и она твоя… Хотя, пожалуй, хватит и одного. Она ведь ради тебя свою карьеру похерила, так что, поверь мне, ломаться сильно не будет. Просто сам не тупи с ней. Не позорь мою школу.  
\- Бак, не надо, - Стив беспомощно поднял брови.  
\- Надо. Я всерьёз советую тебе заняться блондинкой, - Баки почти правдоподобно мечтательно улыбнулся. – Ну, ты знаешь, я всегда втайне предпочитал блондинок.  
\- А я брюнеток, - не задумываясь, честно ответил Стив.  
И они уставились друг на друга, вдруг услышав всю двусмысленность собственных слов. Стив покраснел, но упрямо не отвел взгляда. Баки просто смотрел на него.   
Им было почти по 100 лет. И у Зимнего было столько крови на руках, что это ставило Баки фактически вне закона, но Стив все равно вписался за него без раздумий. Они бросили вызов целому миру. Вроде бы после этого поздновато чего-то стесняться, волноваться, что подумают люди…  
Но все же…  
\- Хочешь я составлю тебе инструкцию, как вести себя на свидании?  
\- Не надо меня учить, - обиженно зарделся Стив. – Я сам могу…  
\- Конечно, можешь. Ты теперь большой, высокий, мускулистый, у тебя все карты, - поддел его Баки, уводя разговор еще дальше от неловкой темы, позволяя себе нести эту чушь, позволяя потоку слов без мыслей уносить его. – Я, правда, все равно красивее тебя. Да и умнее.  
\- Бак! – Стив улыбнулся.  
\- И звезда у меня заметно больше, - Баки демонстративно повернулся левым плечом, а потом ткнул друга кулаком правой руки в середину груди.  
\- Ну, это еще не факт, - Стив в ответ мягко двинул его кулаком в плечо, и Баки не раздумывая двинул его еще раз.   
\- Придурок.  
\- Тупица.  
«Я не хочу отпускать тебя, придурок», - сказали взгляд и поза Стива.  
«Я не хочу все время боятся», - виновато улыбнулся Баки.   
Маленький частный самолет с тремя людьми на борту мчался над Аравийским полуостровом в сторону Красного моря.  
\- Стив?  
\- Да, Бак.  
\- Когда приедем, можешь подстричь мне заусенцы? – негромко спросил Баки и добавил уже с нажимом, почти что требовательно. - Я не возражаю.

Конец  
06.06.2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фанфик был написан на волне после первого просмотра «Гражданки» в кино. Поэтому в нем есть одна большая логическая ошибка. Мне за нее стыдно, но, на самом деле, не очень. По факту в тот момент, когда Зола зачитывал код, в здании не было электричества, а, значит, камеры не работали. Выходит, что код все же остался только в книжке (хотя я – вполне себе параноик, и возможность наличия камер с питанием от автономного генератора я не исключаю, это ведь намного разумнее, чем сделать портативный генератор для клетки Зимнего, ё, детка). Однако, когда я это понял, текст уже был написан. Я поплакал, думая, как его резать, и решил оставить КАКАБЫЛА. Я старый слешер и не знаю слов любви, так что тварю, что хочу, и считаю, что мне можно. А взаимные геронтофилические порывы в фанфикшене пока что еще не наказуемы.


End file.
